The Supreme King and the Wind Wielder
by devilnightking100
Summary: Basically my attempt at a story where Yubel is with Jaden from the get-go. Jaden, Yubel, and their childhood friend Sora, are entering Duel Academy. How will the presence of this new duelist affect the timeline? Read and find out! T for now, may upgrade to M depending on my mood when I hit a few spots
1. Duel Exam

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Jaden Yuki was a tired man. Why? Because his childhood friend and rival, Sora Cliff, had dragged him out of bed to make sure they weren't late for their Duel Academy entrance exams. "You'll thank me for this later, Jaden. And I know your girlfriend is thanking me now." the redheaded boy sighed, glancing back at the demonic figure he was sure only he and his companion could see.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it still doesn't change the fact I'm tired." Jaden replied with a yawn as the pair entered the park. Of course, as he wasn't looking where he was going as he yawned, Jaden ended up walking right into a passerby. "Woops, sorry." he apologized quickly.

"It's quite alright." the man replied, glancing down at the ground. "You're a duelist?" he asked.

Jaden looked down to see his deck scattered across the sidewalk. With a scream, he quickly gathered his cards while replying, "Yeah, I'm actually headed to take my entrance exam to Duel Academy."

"I see," the man chuckled, reaching for the deck holder on his belt and withdrawing a card. "Here. I think this card will help." he offered.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, something tells me it belongs with you." the man replied, and it was about then Sora came back around the corner.

"Jaden, we're going to be late!" he called, taking notice of the man. Wolf whistling, he turned and started walking again.

"You had best get going." the man chuckled, continuing his walk.

"Thanks! I'll make you proud!" Jaden promised. Yugi looked back with a small thumbs up.

...

"So these are the duel exams." Sora muttered, looking around. _I'm sure I can win, and Jaden isn't even an issue, but I wonder just how much of a challenge it will be?_

_"Knowing you? Not enough of one."_ came a soft voice beside him. "_I just hope I don't hold you back."_

Sora looked to his left to see a translucent green-haired girl wearing a beige coat, a white shirt, and a dark green skirt. "When have you ever held me back, Wynn?" he asked dryly.

"SORA CLIFF, PLEASE REPORT TO DUEL ARENA THREE." the intercom requested.

"I'm off. Make sure you don't fuck up your duel." Sora chuckled, waving to Jaden as he left.

"You too, ya wind-obsessed doofus." Jaden shot back with a grin.

Sora fiddled with the controls on his duel disk as he entered the arena, glancing up to see what he guessed was a second or third year Ra holding his disk at the ready. "Alright, now here's how it works." The Ra began "You don't have to beat me, you just have to get me under 2000 life points. Placement will be decided depending on how well you perform."

"Got it. Now let's get started." Sora replied, loading his deck.

"Duel!"

**Ra:4000**

**Sora:4000**

"The first turn is mine." The Ra declared, drawing a card. "I play Reinforcement of the Army. Now I can add a level 4 or lower Warrior monster to my hand. I choose Marauding Captain(ATK:1200), which I'm summoning now. Next, with his ability, I can summon my Dark Blade(ATK: 1800). I end my turn with a facedown."

_Looks like a basic Warrior deck. Nothing to fear._ Sora determined. "My move." he declared, drawing. "First, since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can summon Guardian Eatos from my hand(ATK:2500)." Eatos took form on the field, and the Ra paled. "Next, I equip Eatos with my Lucky Iron Axe, raising his attack points by 500."

"Not if I play my Mystical Space Typhoon!" the Ra countered, activating his spell.

"Works for me, now I get to draw a new card." Sora shrugged. "I activate the field spell I just drew. Divine Wind of Mist Valley. Now every time a wind monster returns to my hand, I can special summon a level 4 or below wind monster from my deck." The Ra it his lip in frustration. "Now for my normal summon. I summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto from my hand(ATK:1000). Now Winda, take out Marauding Captain."

"But Winda has less attack points!" The Ra pointed out.

"Not after I play my Rush Recklessly, giving her 700 extra attack points(ATK:1700)." Sora smirked. "Winda, take him out!" a wind burst from the green-haired monster's staff shattered the blonde warrior.

**Ra:4000-3500**

"Eatos, take out Dark Blade. Guardian Fist!" Sora ordered, one of his strongest monsters snapping to action and delivering a deadly punch to the black armored knight.

**Ra:3500-2800**

"I end my turn with a facedown. Your move." Sora finished, watching Winda's attack drop back to 1000.

"My turn." Ra declared, drawing. "I play The Warrior Returning Alive. This lets me get back the Dark Blade you destroyed. Next I play Polymerization!"

"Dark Blade the Dragon Knight." Sora muttered.

"Good guess. Come my beauty!" The Ra called, the black armored knight on an equally black scaled dragon appeared(ATK:2200).

"Still weaker than Eatos!" Sora pointed out.

"Maybe so, but I can still do some damage." The Ra replied. "Dark Blade, take out his Priestess of Gusto!" he ordered, the dragon rider throwing one of his swords, cutting the girl in half.

**Sora:4000-2800**

"I special summon Gusto Egul(DEF:400) with my Winda's ability, which triggered when you destroyed her!" Sora hissed, the small green bird appearing.

"I end my turn. Now make your move." The Ra declared.

Noticing the slightly beat-up card on the top of his deck, Sora smiled as he drew. Sure enough, it was his personal favorite. "I summon Familiar Possessed-Wynn(ATK:1850)." The girl Sora had been talking to earlier appeared, glancing around rather nervously. "Calm down, everything's fine." he comforted.

"Are you seriously comforting a hologram?" The Ra asked, disbelieving.

"Okay, now I'm gonna make it hurt." Sora decided, wind swirling around him as he glared at his opponent. "These are more than just cards, they're my comrades and I won't allow anyone to say otherwise. Time to learn what happens when you try to match the wind. I activate the trap card Icarus Attack. By sacrificing a Winged-Beast monster, like my Gusto Egul, I can destroy two cards on the field. I choose my Divine Wind and your Dark Blade the Dragon Knight." Egul turned into a ball of light, flying into the trap card. Two beams of energy shot out a second later, one striking the field, destroying it, and the other destroying the dragon rider.

"Oh no!" The Ra gasped. _If I hadn't destroyed Winda, I could've lasted another turn._ he realized.

"Eatos, you're up first! Attack directly!" Sora ordered, the wind surrounding him seeming to increase Eatos' speed as he struck the Ra.

**Ra:2800-300**

"Wynn, if you would?" Sora requested, glancing at his other monster. The nervous spellcaster nodded, leaping into action. "Go Storm Caller Strike!" Wynn's staff swirled like a hurricane, knocking the Ra off his feet.

**Ra:300-0**

"Game over." he declared, stepping up to Wynn. "Wonderful as always, my dear." he praised, taking her hand with a smile before she and Eatos faded.

...

Sora came to see Jaden's duel, and he noticed his friend was in a tough spot. Looking to his opponent, Sora saw why. Though he couldn't determine the other duelist's gender, he knew the monster in play well. "Ancient Gear Golem. If Jaden doesn't play his field spell, he's not gonna win." he muttered.

"Field Spell? What Field Spell?" a high-pitch voice beside him asked. Sora glanced to his side to see a rather short boy with blue hair and glasses looking at him curiously.

"I play Skyscraper!" Jaden called.

"That field spell." Sora replied. "It raises his Elemental Hero's attack by 1000 if he's attacking a monster stronger than him. The other duelist just lost." True to his word, Jaden finished the duel with a win.

"Alright! Looks like I'm in!" Jaden cheered. "Didya see that, Sy?" the brunette asked, running back up to where he had left his new friend.

"Way to play, Jay!" "Sy" replied.

Jaden noticed Sora. "Oh, hey Sora. This is Syrus." he introduced. "And Bastion was here a second ago."

"I imagine I'll meet him soon." Sora shrugged. "Looks like we both won our duels, which means we are headed out."

"Let's all do our best!" Jaden suggested, the other two boys cheering along.

_**And done! So, a couple things I want to cover. First off is this IS a Soulshipping(that is the JadenxYubel one, right?) and that's where it ends for Jaden. Sora is an OC who's name I came up with to match his WIND Deck, and he's being shipped with his favorite monster, Wynn. He does not have a Wynn the Wind Charmer card, because I built this deck with card I have at home, and I can't seem to get my hands on one. And finally, Jaden does have Yubel's cards in his deck, as well as a Mystic Tomato, Limit Reverse, and Black Ptera. These are the ONLY changes to his deck that don't include cannon. If you don't like anything I said here, save yourself an me some grief and stop reading now.**_

_**If you're okay with what I've said, I hope to see you in the next chapter, whenever that will come in. This is one of my "on a whim" stories, so don't expect me to pay too much attention at once. So, I guess leave a review and I'll see you all next time!**_


	2. The boat

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sora sighed as he watched the waves go by on the ship deck. Though, he felt far more at ease with the wind going through his hair, pulling at his Ra Yellow blazer. "This is really happening." he muttered, glancing over to where Jaden and his new friend, Syrus, were standing next to him. "Though, I still say that Crowler guy needs to chill." he added, noticing his friend's Slifer Red blazer.

"Meh, it's cool. It's not like I did great on the written test anyway." Jaden shrugged off.

"That what you told the Yandere Dragon Girl to keep her from killing him?" Sora teased.

_"I am NOT a Yandere!"_ Yubel huffed, appearing next to her beloved Jaden.

"Yandere Dragon Girl? Who are you talking about?" Syrus asked.

_Right, he can't see duel spirits._ Jaden recalled, laughing nervously. "Um, how to explain this? She's my girlfriend, but..." he tried explaining.

"She's a duel spirit. My girlfriend is one as well." Sora cut in.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Syrus asked, looking at the pair as if each had grown a second head.

"Eh... nope?" Jaden replied uncertainly. "I can try to show you, if you want." he offered.

"Better let me do it." Sora suggested. "You're still a bit inexperienced with this."

_And who's fault is_ that? Jaden thought dryly.

"N-no. That's okay. You guys don't have to prove anything." Syrus replied, waving his hands in front of him. Both duelists looked at their short companion. "I admit, it's hard to believe, but you guys don't seem to be making it up, so I have no reason to not believe you." he explained nervously. Both smiled, Jaden thanking Syrus for being so understanding.

...

"I'm bored." Sora complained, pushing off the railing. "Let's go find something to do." he suggested.

"I heard there's some dueling going on by the pool." Jaden supplied.

_"I'd ask if you only had dueling in mind, but it's you we're talking about."_ Yubel quipped, causing Sora to chuckle.

"W-well, what about the dining hall? There's bound to be someone there."

_I do remember that Bastion guy heading there a few minutes ago._ Jaden thought. "Alright, let's do that then!" he suggested. The trio nodded before heading into the ship.

It took all of five minutes to find the room in question, and all of ten seconds to find Bastion as he was dueling another Ra. Or rather, he had just finished dueling a Ra as his Vorse Raider slashed him. "And that's that. Well done." Bastion said, shaking his classmate's hand. "If you ever want a rematch, be sure to come find me."

"Heya Bastion!" Jaden called, waving as the trio came over.

"Ah, hello Jaden. And Syrus and Sora I see. I was wondering where you all had gotten off to." Bastion greeted with a smile. "Care for a bite before we dock?"

"That's why we're here." Jaden laughed. "That and maybe to have a duel."

"You wanna duel, Slifer Slime? How about dueling me?" came an arrogant voice. The four duelists turned to see an Obelisk student glaring at them. He crossed his arms, chuckling darkly. "It always helps to teach the scum their place before the year starts."

_"How interesting, we're in agreement."_ Yubel hissed, glaring daggers at the boy.

"Behave, Yubel." Jaden warned before smiling. "Alright then. Get your game on!" he said while activating his duel disk.

"Duel!"

**Jaden:4000**

**Obelisk:4000**

"I'll go first." he declared, drawing a card. _Black Ptera._ he noted, checking his hand. _Alright! I got Mystic Tomato too!_ "Now to put em to use! I summon this in defense mode and play a card facedown. Then I'll turn it over to you."

"Alright then, here we go." the Obelisk chuckled, drawing. "I play Double Summon so I can summon twice this turn. I summon my two Magician's Valkyria(ATK:1600x2). Now Valkyria one, attack that facedown!"

Jaden smirked as his Mystic Tomato was destroyed. "I activate a trap! Hero Signal! Now, since you destroyed a monster, I can special summon my Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode(DEF:1000)!" the green-clad HERO took a knee in front of Jaden. "And not only that, since you destroyed my Mystic Tomato, I can summon a DARK monster with 1500 or less attack points. I summon my ever-loyal companion, Yubel(ATK:0)!" Yubel appeared in all her demonic glory, smiling evilly at the Obelisk.

The Obelisk took one look and laughed. "That freak doesn't even have any attack points! Valkyria two, take it down!" The second monster on his field nodded, firing a magic blast.

"You just triggered Yubel's ability! Not only can _she_ not be destroyed by battle, but the damage I would've taken is directed right back to you!" Jaden informed. Yubel's third eye glowed, forming a barrier in front of her that the attack bounced off of. The energy beam shot back toward the Obelisk, striking him in the chest.

**Obelisk:4000-2400**

"I... play a facedown and end my turn." the Obelisk ground out.

"My move then." Jaden declared, drawing. "First up, I play Polymerization! Now I can fuse the Elemental Hero Avian in my field with the Elemental Hero Bustinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(ATK:2100)!" From within the fusion portal, the green-and-black hero with the dragon maw for a right hand emerged. Jaden smiled at the sight of the familiar monster before turning his attention back to the task at hand. "Now I summon Black Ptera(ATK:1000)." the black dinasour appeared with a somewhat cute roar. "Now, I know I can't attack while both of your Valkyria are in play, so I'll end my turn for now and Yubel's ability activates. I sacrifice my Black Ptera to keep her on the field." a black smoke enveloped Ptera as it vanished. "But here's the catch, when Black Ptera is sent to the graveyard by anything but battle, I can add it back to my hand." he added, retrieving the monster from his graveyard.

_Damn it! With that card in his hand, he can keep summoning it and just keep summoning it to keep that bitch out. I need to get rid of it. AND his Flame Wingman!_ the Obelisk thought angrily. "I draw!" he declared, doing just that. He grinned. "I play Dark Hole. Now every monster on the field is destroyed!"

Jaden smirked as he watched his monsters get sucked into the spell, noticing his girlfriend was doing the same. "You activated Yubel's ability!" he called.

"Another ability?" The Obelisk asked, shocked.

"When she's destroyed by anything other than her own effect, I can summon from my deck Yubel-Terror Incarnate!" he explained, yelling the last part as Yubel flew out of the Dark Hole. But instead of the demonic looking humanoid, she had turned to her two-headed dragon form with the giant eye in the center of her chest(ATK:0).

"She still doesn't have any attack points." the Obelisk noted, _but if what my gut is telling me is right, that's not gonna matter real soon._ "I summon this in defense mode and end my turn." he declared, setting a monster. _Alright, with my Old Vindictive Magician, not only will I only lose a few life points, but I can destroy that dragon._ he figured

Yubel chuckled, an unearthly sound from the twin-mouths of the dragon. _"How cute, he thinks he's safe with that little facedown."_ she mocked. _"Jaden, my love. Kindly dissuade him of that notion."_ she requested.

"You got it, babe. I draw!" Jaden declared, drawing.

"They're planning something." Sora muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean, Sora?" Bastion asked, eager to find out about a card he had never heard of.

"Let's just say Yubel isn't done going through some changes." Sora replied, waiting for the slaughter. "Poor fool doesn't realize just how screwed he is."

"Sweet!" Jaden cheered, catching everyone's attention. "First I play Monster Reborn. This'll let me bring back my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix(ATK:1200). And now I can play Burst Return! When I have a Burstinatrix on my field, all monsters return to their owner's hands." Syrus wasn't sure, but he thought he had seen Yubel grin as she returned to her beloved's hand with Flame Wingman and Burstinatrix. The Obelisk snarled as his monster was returned to his own hand. "And now Yubel's ability activates! When her Terror Incarnate form leaves the field, I can summon Yubel-The Ultimate Nightmare(ATK:0)!" Yubel reappeared, but now she had not only the two dragon heads, but two arms, a face in her chest, and two legs. Yubel roared in triumph as she appeared.

The students around him shrank away in terror. Jaden just smiled. "Beautiful." he whispered. "Now I play O-Oversoul, allowing me to resummons my Elemental Hero Avian(ATK1000)!" Avian appeared, arms folded and standing ready. "Now I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman(ATK:1600)." Sparkman appeared opposite Avian with a similar pose. "Time to end this! Avian, Sparkman, direct attack!" Avian threw his feathers, Sparkman shot his shockwave, and the Obelisk was knocked on his ass.

**Obelisk:2400-1400-0**

"That's game." Jaden declared with his signature pose. Turning to Yubel, he smiled. "Thanks Yubel, couldn't have done it without you." he said.

"_Flatterer."_ Yubel replied before fading out.

"Good show Jaden." Bastion complimented.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"Nice work, Jaden." Sora grinned, glancing at the Obelisk. "Did she hurt him much?"

_"Give me some credit."_ Yubel huffed.

"Whatever you Yandere Dragon Girl." Sora waved off, turning to the buffet.

"_I AM NOT A YANDERE!" _Yubel shrieked. Sora just laughed as he grabbed a plate.

_**And done! We'll be getting to Duel Academy next chapter, and introducing one of my top 5 favorites. Though, he only got to be there after the whole Light of Destruction fiasco. Before that he was an ass. So what did people think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review and I'll see you next time!**_

_**PS. Guest reviewer, I honestly thought Eatos was a dude until you said something. Mine never corrected me.**_


	3. Arrival at Duel Academy

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Here at last!" Jaden cheered, throwing his arms in the air as he came off the ship.

"You act like we've been on there forever." Sora teased, admiring the building in the distance. "First order of business, let's get settled in." He advised, checking his map. "Looks like Ra is this way. You coming Bastion?" he called behind him.

"I was going to take a look around the school first. You chaps go on without me." The other Ra replied l, waving his friends off.

...

_"Home sweet home, I guess." _Wynn said, floating into the room with Sora close behind, pulling a large suitcase behind him.

"Looks good." he declared after a second. "Let's get set up."

_"Could do with see light." _Wynn muttered, glancing at the blackout curtains. A sudden gust of wind opened them. "_Thanks." _

The pair set to work. Sora grabbed his clothes and places them in the dresser and closet, while Wynn took notes of places their posters could go up on . "Hope you like the place, cause this is probably gonna be our room the whole time we're here." Sora commented.

_"You don't think you'll graduate to Obelisk?_" Wynn asked, shocked.

"I'm not the best duelist in the world, not do I aspire to be." Sora explained, "I'm only here to learn how I can be the best duelist I can be. And to keep our resident power couple out of trouble."

Wynn giggled at that._"They do seem to attract it." _she agreed.

"It follows them like a lost puppy." Sora declared,. throwing the couple into a fit of laughter. "Come on, let's go find them." he suggested.

...

Jaden and Syrus looked at their dorm. "_This can't be right." _Yubel deadpanned.

Jaden checked the map again. "Well, it says this is the place. Besides, it doesn't look that bad." he reasoned, heading toward the rustic(read: broken down) building.

"Jaden, there are vines growing up the walls." Syrus pointed out.

"Makes it look more nature friendly." The brunette replied, not missing a beat

Syrus flinched as one of the stairs creaked worryingly. "I think this place was built when my parents were babies." He added.

"More rustic feel." Jaden shrugged off, coming to their door.

"_I think I saw a bird nesting in a hole in the roof." _Yubel informed.

"Come on! It's really not as bad as you two are making it." Jaden laughed.

_Us two? Oh, right._ Syrus thought, glancing around to see if he could see Jaden's girlfriend... Who was apparently a duel spirit. _I wonder if they could introduce me to Dark Magician Girl._ he thought with a blush.

He entered the room behind Jaden and Yubel, looking around the tiny room. Barely room for the triple bunk bed, desk, and closet. _"Oh, you always wanted to try sleeping in a bunk bed._" Yubel noted, smiling as Jaden cheered.

"Could you keep it down?" Someone grumbled from above them. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Whoops, sorry about that.* Jaden apologized, scratching the back of his head as he noticed the lump on the top bunk.

The lump sat up to reveal a koala looking boy glaring at the trio. "Whatever. Who are you guys anyway, and why are you in my room?" The boy asked.

"Oh, I'm Jaden, and I'm your new roommate." Jaden replied.

"I'm Syrus. Nice to meet you." The shorter boy introduced.

"Oh, well I'm Chumley." Koala boy replied. "Nice to meet you, I guess." he grumbled before laying back down.

"Well, I guess we'll let you get back to your nap." Jaden said akwardly, placing his suitcase on the middle bunk. "Come on, Sy. Let's have a look around." he suggested. The pair left Chumley to sleep.

"_He seemed nice."_ Yubel quipped, making Jaden snicker.

...

Sora wandered the halls of Duel Academy. So far he had stumbled onto two duels going on in separate arenas, met a couple fellow Ras, and was headed to what one of said students claimed were the Obelisk arenas. _If I know Jaden, he'll end up right in front of an Obelisk and talked into a duel._ he thought dryly. And sure enough, when Sora found Jaden, Syrus, and Yubel, they were being confronted by a spiky-haired ravenette in a blue jacket. And Yubel was growing more and more tense as the boy spoke.

"He did beat Crowler and that legendary monster of his." Spiky-hair was saying. "That must take some skill."

"Got that right." Jaden grinned.

_"More skill than you have, for sure." _Yubel mocked, though only Jaden and Sora could hear her.

"Who's the hotshot with the porcupine hair?" Sora asked Syrus, being sure to whisper.

"Chazz Princeton, the top duelist in his prep school." Syrus explained.

"Or was it luck?" Chazz wondered. "I say we find out right now."

"Bring it." Jaden challenged.

"Well, isn't this a motley crew." a new voice cut in. Everyone turned to see a blonde girl wearing a white top with blue trimmings and a dark blue skirt approaching.

"And who's this, I wonder." Sora muttered.

"Me too." Syrus agreed with a small blush.

"Hey Alexis." Chazz greeted smugly. "Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new pal Jaden?" he asked.

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk Welcome dinner, you're late." Alexis snapped.

"Guess the show's over." Sora sighed before Alexis' words registered. "Shit! Wynn, let's book it!" he panicked, realizing the time.

_"Right!" _the duel spirit replied, giving chase to her boyfriend.

...

"Here's to Ra." the dorm head, Professor Saytr if Sora heard right, declared before everyone began eating. The wind duelist had made it back in time to snatch a decent seat, and Bastion had appeared not three seconds after, taking the seat next to his.

"Damn, this stuff is good." Sora commented, taking a bite of his steak.

"Indeed." Bastion agreed, eating a piece of shrimp.

"Hey Bastion, you do research about potential opponents, right?" Sora asked, catching his friend's attention.

"That's right, why do you ask?"

"That list include an obelisk named Chazz Princeton?"

"No, but I can look into him if you would like." Bastion offered.

"Appreciate it. Something tells me we're going to be seeing a lot of him through a mutual friend." Sora replied, taking another bite. "This is really good." he repeated.

After the dinner had finished, everyone headed to their rooms to get some rest for the next day. Sora himself was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling in hopes that sleep would come. "Alright, my boyfriend sense is tingling." he said after a second, sitting up and looking to where Wynn was standing. He had been surprised to find the room had a balcony, something he hadn't noticed during the initial set-up. "What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the green-haired spirit.

"_That Alexis girl, she was pretty, huh?_" Wynn asked, sounding almost sad.

"Alexis?" he asked, thinking back to the blonde. "I guess." he admitted.

_"And her boobs were big."_ Wynn added, glancing at her own chest. "_Not like me at all."_

"You're a perfect beauty and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise." Sora replied, the line coming off his tongue with practiced ease. "Honestly Wynn, when are you going to accept I'm not gonna leave you for some other girl?" he asked.

_"Why shouldn't you? I'm not even from this world, you should be happy with someone you can touch without using your own powers."_ Wynn argued, her voice full of self-loathing.

"I am happy." Sora assured, his wind swirling around him. "I'm happy with the beautiful young woman in my arms right now." he declared, hugging Wynn tightly. "I love you, Wynn. And that's all there is to it."

"_I love you too, Sora."_ Wynn sighed, leaning into the wind duelist's embrace.

"Now come to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Sora requested, pulling his girlfriend along.

...

Across the island, at the Slifer dorm, another duelist was having a similar conversation. Jaden awoke when he turned in his sleep and didn't feel the familiar presence of Yubel next to him. His brown eyes opening, he saw he was alone in his bed. "That's weird." he muttered, sitting up. "Yubel?" he called quietly, not wanting to wake his roommates.

_"Sorry, did I wake you?"_ the dragon girl asked, appearing next to him.

"Nah, but let's go outside so we don't wake the others." Jaden suggested opening the creaky door as quietly as he could before stepping out. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" he asked, leaning on the railing.

"_Yeah, just thoughts crowding my head."_ Yubel replied.

"Thoughts about Alexis?" Jaden asked teasingly, causing his girlfriend to flinch. "Don't think I didn't see you tense up when she came close."

_"Don't start with the 'you have no reason to be jealous' speech."_ Yubel snapped, crossing her arms under her breasts. "_I just wanted her to know you were taken."_

"Just as long as you don't relapse." Jaden bargained. _Sure, her coma-inducing days are long in the past, but some of my opponents still end up with a few more cuts and bruises than I'd like._ he thought, remembering the Obelisk he had dueled on the boat walking away with a slight limp. "And what was there to be jealous about exactly? Just so I know your side of it." he wondered.

"_She's human, pretty, has a nice pair of tits, and if what I heard from some of the students passing by was true, a decent duelist."_ Yubel listed irritably.

"Barring the human part, those all apply to you too, you know." Jaden pointed out with a mischievous smirk. "And _I _seem to remember a promise I made a few millennium ago, and renewed just ten short years ago." he added, his eyes turning gold for a second as he grabbed his beloved's hands, kissing her tenderly. "I am more than happy with my Yandere Dragon girl." he declared.

_"Oh, don't you start!"_ Yubel laughed, wrapping her arms and wings around Jaden.

"Only you, Yubel. For eternity." he whispered against her lips before closing the distance again. The couple stayed like that, making out in front of their room before Syrus appeared, holding Jaden's PDA.

"Jaden, your PDA is going off. I think someone sent you a message." Syrus informed, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Oh, now who could that be?" he groaned.

_**And done! I think this might be the longest non-duel chapter I've ever written for a yugioh story. Well, what did people think? Good? bad? not enough? leave a review, and I'll see you guys next time!**_


	4. Chazz vs Jaden: A rivalry is formed

_**For the reccord, as this isn't Jaden's cannon deck (if only by like, six cards), this duel is also going to be different from cannon. You've been warned.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Are you sure about this, Jaden?" Syrus asked nervously, following his new friend into the closed Duel Academy doors. "We could get into serious trouble."

"Only if we're caught!" Jaden replied cheekily.

"_Your optimism never fails to astound me."_ Yubel sighed.

"You know you love it, sweetheart." Jaden chuckled, navigating his way to the Obelisk Arena he and Syrus had met Chazz. "Yo, you around Chazz?" he called.

"I see you got my message, Slifer Slacker." came Chazz's arrogant voice as the lights came on. The Obelisk student stood at one end of the arena, his duel disk ready. 'I'm impressed you showed."

"You bet." Jaden scoffed. "There's no way I'm gonna miss this." he said with a grin, taking his place at one end of the duel arena.

"Time to find out if you beating Crowler really was dumb luck or something else." Chazz chuckled.

"Yeah, and we're gonna find out which of us is really gonna become the next King of Games." Jaden added, activating his disk.

_"Don't let your guard down, Jaden. He's an Obelisk so he must have a decent amount of skill."_ Yubel warned.

"Or a decent amount of cash." Jaden shot back. "Now game on."

"Duel!"

**Chazz:4000**

**Jaden:4000**

"Alright Slakcer." Chazz sneered, drawing his card. "For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode(DEF:1600), and I'll place one card facedown." he concluded.

"Guess that's one way to start a duel, but I'm gonna go a little bigger." Jaden bantered, drawing his own card. "Here goes." he muttered, drawing his card and looking over his hand. Hearing a small noise, he noticed the card on the end. "Hey Winged Kuriboh, good to see ya. I'll use you later." he assured. "For now, I play Polymerization!" he called, causing Chazz to inhale sharply.

"_Jaden, he's up to something."_ Yubel warned. Jaden paused, nodding as he considered his options.

"I fuze Elemental Hero Clayman and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster(DEF:2500)." Rampart Blaster took a knee as she held her shield in front of her.

Chazz grinned. "I activate the trap card Chthonian Polymer!" Chazz called, his facedown rising.

"That doesn't sound good" Jaden muttered.

"It isn't, because now by sacrificing my Reborn Zombie, I can take control of your Rampart Blaster!" Chazz explained as his monster was destroyed, Rampart Blaster moving to take a knee in front of Chazz.

_"I knew it."_ Yubel muttered.

"No kidding, thaks for the tip." Jaden muttered, glancing at his hand. "Alright, I'll summon this in defense mode and throw down a facedown. Then I'll give it over to you." he conceded. _At least I didn't fuse Burstinatrix with Avian. If he got control of Flame Wingman, I'd be in serious trouble._ he thought, glancing over his hand.

"My turn then." Chazz grinned, drawing a card. "I think I'll switch your Rampart Blaster into attack mode(ATK:2000)." Rampart blaster stood. "Now blast his facedown away!" the ravenette ordered.

Jaden shielded his face as his monster was destroyed. "Now, since you destroyed Wroughtweiler, I get an Elemental Hero and Polymerization card from my graveyard." he informed, grabbing Burstinatrix and his signature spell.

Chazz just scoffed. "Whatever. I end my turn with a facedown."

_"Looks like Chazz didn't know about Rampart Blaster's ability." _Yubel noted. _"We can use that against him."__  
_

"Agreed. My go!" Jaden called, drawing his card. "Sweet. I play Polymerization!" he called.

"Again?" Chazz groaned.

"Yeah, again." Jaden shot back. "Now I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon my old pal, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(ATK:2100)!" the hero appeared with a flex of his muscles.

_That's the one I wanted to get with my trap card._ Chazz thought in annoyance.

"Now attack! Take out Rampart Blaster with Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden ordered, his monster attacking his other monster. Flame Wingman divebombed Rampart Blaster destroying her. "And don't forget, you take damage equal to my Rampart Blaster's attack" Jaden added, watching Flame Wingman approach Chazz. "This is what you get for taking my Monster." he scolded.

**Chazz:4000-3900-1900**

Chazz screamed in pain and anger as his life points fell. "You done yet?" he hissed.

"Not quite." Jaden replied. "You see, I just drew a card that'll win me this duel." he explained, slapping a spell card into the spell/trap card zone. "I play De-Fusion! Now I can split my Flame Wingman into Avian(ATK:1000) and Burstinatrix(ATK:1200)." the two heros appeared, arms crossed and side-by-side. "Time to end this! Avian, Burstinatrix, take out the rest of his life points!" Jaden ordered, his monsters snapping to action and landing one blow after another.

**Chazz: 1900-900-0**

Chazz fell back dramatically. "That's game." Jaden declared, turning to Syrus. "Oh, hey Alexis, when did you get here?" he asked, taking note of the blonde.

"Back when Chazz played that trap card." Alexis replied with a smirk. "Nice play. I'm impressed you noticed his plan."

"It wasn't just me." he replied, smiling at Yubel, who smirked back.

Before Alexis could ask what Jaden meant, she heard footsteps. "Campus Security!" she warned. "If they catch us we'll be seriously busted!"

Jaden moved, grabbing Syrus and Alexis' hands. "Don't let go." he ordered, his eyes turning gold. Darkness surrounded the trio for a second before falling away to reveal they were outside the Academy main building. Jaden promptly fell against a wall. "That took more out of me than I expected." he groaned.

_"You've never done it with more than one person before. Of course it would strain you."_ Yubel chided, moving to support her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Yubel. Just need a moment to catch my breath." he assured, pushing her hand away before standing straight. "Anyway, we should get out of here before those Security guys come this way." he suggested, taking off. "Come on Syrus, see you later, Alexis!" he called, waving behind him.

Alexis snapped out of her stupor, watching the Slifers go. "Jaden Yuki, what the hell are you?" she muttered.

_**And done! Well, what did you guys think? Go easy, it's been a while since I actually watched the early episodes of GX. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see you all next time!**_


	5. Alexis vs Sora: Lakeside Storm

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sora sat at his desk, looking over his deck. "All accounted for." he whispered, sliding the cards into his deck holder before looking around the mostly empty room. A couple students had made it early for Crowler's lecture, but it was still ten minutes, and Sora was sure Jaden and their friends would be showing up momentarily.

"No good Slifer Slacker." Sora heard someone mutter behind him. Turning to see Chazz, the Ra student raised a brow. "How could that guy have beaten me?" he muttered angrily.

"_Sounds like Jaden went out last night."_ Wynn giggled.

"Yeah, wish I could've seen it." Sora replied, hearing the door open. "Speak of the devil."

"Devil? I know I'm hansom, but come on!" Jaden joked, coming to stand next to his friend. "What's shakin?"

"Heard from Porcupine Head back there you beat him in a duel." Sora replied, jerking his head back to where Chazz sat.

"Yeah, but things could've been way worse if Yubel didn't warn me about Chazz's plan." Jaden admitted. The two talked about the duel last night before Syrus came in. "Oh hey Sy." Jaden greeted before noticing his friend's downcast look. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing to worry about." Syrus assured through an obviously fake smile. Seeing Crowler come in, Jaden just nodded, waving a goodbye to Sora before taking his seat next to Syrus.

Sora mostly tuned Crowler out, already knowing most of what the guy was talking about. "Mister Truesdale, please tell us what a field spell is." said teacher ordered suddenly, catching Sora's attention. Syrus, of course, stumbled over the answer until the class broke out into laughter at the poor boy's misery. "Sit down before you embarrass yourself more, Slifer." Crowler ordered with trademark condescending tone.

Jaden spoke up quickly, "You know, Teach, you really shouldn't make fun of us Slifers." he said casually. "After all, I'm a Slifer and I beat you, so really you're insulting yourself." The entire class erupted in laughter while Crowler fumed.

Then Sora poured salt on the wound, "Oh come on, Jaden. Everyone knows you're in Slifer _because_ you beat Crowler and he's petty like that." he added, the classroom filled with laughter even worse than before.

_Those brats have got to go!_ the humiliated teacher thought.

...

"Yes, this should do it." Crowler cackled, writing a letter on his desk. "Now I just have to write one for that Cliff brat and I'm good to go." he laughed, sealing up the first letter and placing it in an envelope. "And now for the finishing touch!" Crowler cheered, placing a kiss on the envelope and leaving behind freaking purple lipstick. Writing the second letter, and repeating the sealing process, he scampered off to place the bait.

..

After gym class had ended, Sora sighed as he opened his locker. "Least I got a good run out of it." he sighed, reaching for his shoes and noticing a small envelope on his boots. "The hell?" he muttered, picking it up and opening it.

_"What is it?"_ Wynn asked glancing over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"A fake love letter." Sora concluded. "Guess Crowler wasn't too fond of our little stunt in class."

_"What makes you say that?" _Wynn asked.

"First off, Alexis wouldn't spell her own name wrong." Sora pointed out, "And as for Crowler? He's the only one with a motive. He hates Jaden for taking him down in that duel and he hates me basically by association. He wants us gone and this is his way of doing it."

_Sora's so smart._ Wynn thought with a dreamy smile. _"So what are you going to do?"_

"For now, nothing." Sora shrugged, stuffing the letter into his bag. "I don't have enough proof it was Crowler, and I know this thing was fake, so I'll just ignore it for now."

_"We should probably warn Jaden."_ Wynn suggested, following after Sora.

"No, Yubel will keep him out of this jam." the wind duelist replied with a shrug.

Five minutes earlier(read in a spongebob narrator voice)

Syrus, running late to class, opened his locker with a huff. "Looks like Jaden is using my locker again." the short boy sighed, glancing at his friend's boots before noticing the paper sticking out. "Huh? What's this?" he muttered, grabbing the letter Crowler had planted. "A love letter? From Alexis?" he gasped.

Later that night(again in narrator voice)

Crolwer chuckled darkly as he surfaced just enough to see above the water. Given the wet-suit he was wearing, the cold water didn't really bother him. _This is perfect! _he thought. _Any minute now, Jaden and Sora will be coming to the girl's dorm, and I'll get a picture of them trespassing! I'll get them expelled for sure!_ hearing a boat, Crolwer chuckled as he raised his waterproof camera. That was about when he noticed that the head rowing the boat was light blue. _That's not Jaden or Sora!_ the sketchy teacher thought in panic.

...

Sora sighed in annoyance as he heard someone knocking on his balcony door. "What does he want?" the wind duelist wondered, opening the sliding-glass door to reveal Jaden. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"This." the hero duelist replied, showing his PDA to his friend.

Alexis' face showed up. "Hey Jaden, we found Syrus breaking into the girl's dorm. If you want him back, you'd better come get him." the message ended.

"Jaden, did you use Syrus' locker today?" Sora asked dryly, already piecing together what had happened.

"Yeah, why?" Jaden asked, completely clueless. "Anyway, I was hoping you'd come with me this time. Last time I was up past dark, I needed to pull an emergency exit with Sy and Lex, and if I need to do it again,"

"You want someone who can carry you back home if you pass out." Sora finished with a sigh, grabbing his deck and duel disk. "Let's go get that little idiot." he sighed, grabbing Jaden's hand.

The pair arrived at the girl's dorm via Jaden's shadow travel trick not two seconds later, just outside the front door where the three girls and Syrus were waiting. "Sup?" Jaden asked. "You okay, Sy?"

"I've been better." the boy admitted nervously.

"We caught him trying to sneak into the dorm, which is strictly against school rules." Alexis explained. "And now you two are doing the same. We should haul you all off to the chancellor's office right-"

"Objection!" Sora shouted suddenly, making the girls jump. "I know for a fact Syrus is here because of a fake love letter instructing him to come. How you may ask? Simple, I got the same letter. So unless you burned it, we have evidence we were set up. And even if we didn't Jaden saved your message so we have a clear invite."

"W-well we'll just have to see what Chancellor Shepard has to say about it." Alexis retorted, caught off-guard by the interruption. "That is, unless you boys think you can beat me in a duel."

Jaden grinned. "Now you're speaking my language." he chuckled.

"I'm your Huckleberry." Sora informed at the same time. Both friends glared at each other before doing rock-paper-scissors. Sora's scissors cut through Jaden's paper, and Sora grinned as he activated his duel disk. "Shall we then?" he asked with a sadistic grin. Alexis found herself wondering what she had just stepped into.

After taking a second boat and the one Syrus had used to get to the dorms, the slifers, obleisks, and ra took to the lake. "Duel!" both shouted.

**Alexis:4000**

**Sora:4000**

"Ladies first." Sora offered.

"How kind." Alexis replied, drawing her card. "I'll start with Etoile Cyber(ATK:1200)." her monster appeared with a flip, landing just above the water's surface. "Then I'll play a card facedown and end my turn."

"My go then." Sora declared, drawing his card. "First, since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can summon Guardian Eatos(ATK:2500)." Eatos appeared in a flurry of pure white feathers. "Then I'll summon this in defense mode and play three cards facedown. That's all for now."

_What? Why didn't he attack?_ Alexis wondered, drawing. "I play Polymerization! Now I can fuse My Cyer Etoile with my Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader(ATK:2100)! And now for her special ability! When you have two monsters on the field, she gains double her attack points(ATK:2100-4200)!"

"Annoying." the wind duelist huffed.

"It's about to get worse. Now Cyber Blader, attack Guardian Eatos!" Cyber Blader skated across the field before kicking Eatos, causing her to shatter and Sora to grit his teeth in annoyance.

**Sora:4000-2300**

"Now Cyber Blader's attack drops back to normal(ATK:4200-2100), but now she can't be destroyed by battle. And with that, I'll end my turn." Alexis finished.

"You're really starting to annoy me." Sora informed, drawing. "I sacrifice Gusto Gulldo in order to summon Windaar, Sage of Gusto(ATK:2000), and now that my Gulldo has been sent to the graveyard, I can summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto from my deck(ATK:1000)."

"Don't forget, that means Cyber Blader's attack points are doubled again." Alexis informed, watching her monster's points rise(ATK:2100-4200).

"Works for me, cause I'm activating Metalmorph and equipping it onto my Windaar, granting him 300 attack plus half the attack of the monster he attacks(ATK:2000-2300)." Sora countered, Windaar's green outfit taking on a metallic shine.

_It doesn't matter what he tries,_ Alexis thought confidently. _My Double Passe trap will make it to where I'll win this duel when he attacks._

"Now I activate Dust Tornado to blow away your facedown." Sora informed, activating another of his facedowns.

"Oh crap!" Alexis gasped, watching her trap be destroyed.

"Double Passe, looks like I was right." Sora chuckled. "Simple Cyber Girl deck. And I'm willing to bet that Cyber Blader is your ace, at least for this duel." he added darkly, wind swirling around him. "This is what you get for threatening the wind. Now Windaar! Attack Cyber Blader with Gusto Steel Storm!" Sora ordered, his monster leaping into action as his points raised(ATK:2300-4400). Cyber Blader shrieked as she was destroyed, cut apart by a storm the sage had conjured.

**Alexis:4000-3800**

"Next, since Windaar destroyed a monster, I can special summon my Gusto Gulldo back from my graveyard(ATK:500)!And don't forget Winda!" Sora joked, sending his other monsters into the fray.

**Alexis:3800-2800-2300**

"I think you've had enough. Make your move." Sora ordered the busty blonde as she drew her card.

_Not good._ she thought. _He not only destroyed one of my best monsters, bypassed my trap and tied his life points with mine, he now has three monsters on the field as well as another facedown. I need to buy myself some time._ "I summon Cyber Gymnast(DEF:1800)! And with her ability, by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy one of your monsters." Cyber Gymnast flipped right into Windaar, destroying him on impact. "I'll play a facedown and call it there." _Now he doesn't have a monster that can destroy my Gymnast. I'm back in this thing._

"Alexis is doing really well." Syrus pointed out, worry in his tone.

"Yeah, but Sora's not one to give up easy." Jaden replied, trying to make sure his friend didn't give up hope.

"My draw." Sora informed, drawing the familiar beat up card. "I summon Familiar Possessed-Wynn(ATK:1850)." he called smuggly. "Welcome to the game, my dear." he greeted as his girlfriend appeared with a blush.

_Damn it!_ Alexis mentally cursed.

"Now Wynn, if you would?" Sora requested, pointing to the gymnast. The spellcaster nodded, jumping. "Storm Caller Strike!" Wynn gathered winds into a tornado and sent said tornado int the gymnast, ripping her to shreds. "Now, shall we have a repeat of the last round?"

"I don't think so! By activating my Hallowed Life Barrier, I can reduce all damage I take this turn to zero!" Alexis called, discarding another card. _I'm running low here._ she thought as Sora ended his turn. _I need to draw a winner._ "My go!" she called. Looking at it , she smirked. "I summon Cyber Petit Angel(DEF:200), and when this little cutie's summoned, I can add a Machine Angel Ritual to my hand." She got her card with an even wider smirk. "I activate Machine Angel Ritual to sacrifice my Cyber Prima in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Benton(ATK:1800)!" the fan-wielding Cyber Angel appeared. "It may not be enough to take out your Wynn, but it can destroy your other two monsters. Go Cyber Angel Benton! Attack Gusto Gulldo!" The Cyber Angel threw her fan at the bird, destroying it. "And before I forget, when my Benton destroys a monster, their defense comes out of your life points." Alexis added smugly, watching the fan hit Sora too.

**Sora:2300-1000-500**

"I use Gusto Gulldo's ability to special summon my Gusto Egul(DEF:400)." Sora snapped, another bird taking Gulldo's place.

"Fine with me, I just have to destroy your new Winda and I win." Alexis shrugged, ending her turn.

"My move." Sora declared, grinning. "Time to wipe that smirk off your face. I summon Harpy Lady 1(ATK:1300)!" Sora called proudly as the first of the three sisters appeared.

"Get her, Sora!" Jaden cheered.

"That's not the end of it." Sora informed. "With One on the field, all WIND monsters gain 300 attack points. That means 300 for my Harpy(ATK:1300-1600), 300 for Wynn(ATK1850-2150), and let's not forget Winda(ATK:1000-1300)! Sure Egul gets the bonus too, but he needs to be switched to attack mode so he can help(ATK:200-500)." Wynn giggled slightly at her boyfriend's antics. "Wynn, you're up first! Blow Benton away with Storm Caller Strike!" Benton was shredded by Wynn's tornado, and Alexis shielded herself, trying to keep her balance on the now-rocking boat.

**Alexis:2300-1950**

"Egul, take out that angel." Sora ordered, his bird crushing the Cyber monster in it's talons. "Harpy Lady 1 and Winda, end this duel!" Sora ordered, his harpy divebombing the blonde while his Gusto monster blew her right into her friends.

**Alexis:1950-350-0**

"Game over." Sora declared, high-fiving Wynn as she and the other monsters vanished. "I win Alexis."

"Yeah, you won. You all are free to go. We won't say anything." Alexis agreed, smiling. "Although the way you dueled, it's like you and I have done this before."

"No, I just dueled with someone that had a similar deck." Sora waved off. "That's how I knew what trap you put down on that first turn, and I knew Cyber Blader was coming, so I set up my Dust Tornado and Metalmorph in prep." he explained. "Anyway, I'm tired and I think we all should head to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Alexis sighed. _So he had the whole thing planned out from the first draw. Guess I didn't really have a chance._ she thought with a smirk.

"I still say we should turn them in." Mindy huffed.

"No way, a deal's a deal." Alexis cut off. ""Come on, let's head back."

...

Meanwhile, Crowler was grinning form where he had watched the duel, holding his camera with a grin. "Now I have what I need to get those brats expelled!" he cheered. A powerful wind picked up, splashing Crowler in the face, causing him to splutter and drop the camera into the lake. "Oh no!" he gasped, attempting to swim after it, but the camera sunk fast, vanishing to the bottom of the lake. _NOOOOOOOOOOO! _the teacher mentally screamed.

_**And done! Well, I think that went rather well. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? And while I have you guys here, thoughts on how the hell Crowler never got fired considering he's a total sleezeball with a short fuse and superiority complex? Seriously, the stunts he pulled in the early episodes could have gotten him in more trouble than he was trying to get Jaden into! If you can't tell, I don't like the guy. He is a guy, right? Anyway! Leave a review and I'll see you next time!**_


	6. A foreboding presence

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sora sighed as he walked down the halls toward his last class with Banner. "Least it's the fun one, eh?" he asked his companions.

"Yeah, Banner is the best." Jaden agreed.

"Ten bucks says he blows himself up again." Alexis joked.

"No bet." The boys deadpanned.

"Anyway, what do you guys wanna do after classes?" Syrus asked. "I heard there are some new card packs in the shop."

"Nah, my deck is already perfect." Sora shrugged. "It's me who needs to get better."

"Wow, that's deep." Alexis muttered in slight awe. "Wait, what do you mean you need to get better? You're the best student in Ra, except for Bastion."

Sora shrugged, not answering as he held the door for his friends. "_Something on your mind?"_ Wynn asked, appearing over her boyfriend's shoulder with her signature worried look.

"Can't you sense it?" Sora replied quietly. "There's an ancient power somewhere on the island. I just don't know which one."

"_Well whatever it is, it's sleeping so there isn't anything to worry about." _the duel spirit pointed out.

"Even still, we should probably talk to the Power Couple. They might know something we don't." Sora suggested, turning when he noticed Banner come into the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Sora broke his stoic exterior as he laughed with the rest of the class when one of the test tubes started to fizz violently until.

BOOM!

Cue the laughter as Banner coughed slightly. "Well, with our explosion quota filled for the day, I think I can safely say Class Dismissed." Everyone let out various reactions of joy as they grabbed their various materials and headed for the door.

"Jaden, a word?" the wind duelist requested, jerking a thumb toward the stairs.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Jaden called, splitting from Syrus and Alexis. Coming up the stairs to find Sora waiting, he asked the obvious question. "What's up?"

"Something feels off about the island. I was wondering if either of you knew anything?" Sora replied.

Yubel appeared next to Jaden and shook her head. "_I can't say I know anything. But you're right, something does feel off. Jaden, does it feel familiar to you at all?"_

"It does, now that you mention it." the hero duelist muttered, his brown eyes turning golden. "I know who's here. I know I do, but I just can't remember." he said after a second.

"_Must be locked somewhere in your head." _Wynn suggested. "_Somewhere you haven't had access to from your past life."_

"Probably." Jaden sighed. "Anyway, are you guys free to come to the Slifer dorm tonight? Syrus, Chumley, and I were gonna try a game for telling spooky stories." the hero duelist offered.

Sora glanced over at Wynn, who shrugged. "Sure, we're free. When should we swing by?"

...

Jaden wandered the halls after classes after he and Sora had split for the day, trying to find something to do. "Hey Yubel, wanna head to the roof for a while?" he asked suddenly.

_"I don't see why not." _the dragon girl replied, following her boyfriend up the stairs before stepping onto the balcony. _"So is there a reason you wanted to come up here? Or just look at the view?"_

"Just the view." Jaden replied with a shrug. The couple sat in silence for a minute before Jaden broke it. "Why did you lie to Sora?" he asked.

"_What do you mean?"_ Yubel asked.

"Your third eye narrows when you lie. It's how I always know." Jaden explained. "So what? Do you not want him involved?"

_"It's... a long story."_ the dragon girl admitted.

...

While Jaden was on the roof, Sora made a beeline for the duel arenas. "Hey, did you hear about the Duel Giant?" the wind duelist heard someone mention behind him. His interest captured, he pretended to look out the window while listening in. "I heard he got another Obelisk student last night." the student gossiped.

_Serves those damned elitist pricks right._ Sora couldn't help thinking.

"Yeah, and I heard he only duels Obelisks, and he uses the ante rule." another added.

Sora tensed. "Wynn." he hissed.

"_I heard."_ the spellcaster spirit replied with equal venom. "_Shall I find Jaden?"_

"Please do, I'm going to see if I can determine this Duel Giant's identity. I'd better look at bullying targets first." he replied, muttering the last sentence to himself. _Taking cards from your opponent's deck, absolutely despicable. If Jaden doesn't fry him, I will._

_A half hour later_

_"Sora can not be happy."_ Yubel declared, following Wynn and Jaden to where the former said. They came on a fuming Sora.

"Let me guess, no progress?" Jaden asked dryly.

"I'm not giving up." he replied. "I'll keep searching tomorrow. For now, let's head to Slifer. You were going to do some sort of game involving scary stories?" Jaden nodded, grabbing his friend by the arm and pulling him along.

_**And done! Wait, upon further inspection, this is slightly out of order. Oh well, I can bend it to fit back how I want! So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review with your thoughts, flames will be responded to with Yubel. See you all next time!**_


	7. Test day: Sora's duel

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"And underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that seems abandoned." Syrus narrated.

"Whoa, really? Then what?" Jaden asked, completely entranced. Yubel stood nearby, moderately interested. Sora looked to be on the verge of sleep while Wynn kept close to her boyfriend in case this was too frightening for her.

Chumley looked bored as Syrus continued, "Then at the back of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake." The boys leaned in slightly. "So I go in to look very carefully, and under _just_ the right angle of light, at the bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally I go to get it, but when I reach for it," Syrus takes on a slightly panicked tone as he says, "An arm shoots out, grabs me, and pulls me into the lake!" Wynn ducks her head into Sora's shoulder, who discreetly embraces her as Syrus shouts, "No, not the water, anything but the water!" as he strikes a ridiculous pose.

"Water's not so scary." Jaden chuckled.

"Dirty swamp water?" Syrus asked unconvincigly. 'Oh, you're right. Only a chump would be scared of that story." the short blunette sighed. Sora and Yubel chuckled at Chumley, who had not only had his back against the wall, but also looked seriously freaked.

"Still, good story." Jaden shrugged, picking up the card Syrus had drawn.

"Mid-level scares for a mid-level card." Sora agreed. The game was actually rather simple in design. The higher level monster you drew, the scarier your story had to be. "Anyway Jaden, I think it's your turn."

"Yeah, and I hope I get a high level!" Jaden declared, drawing Sinister Serpent. "Oh." he sighed at the level one monster.

"Wow, you barely have to put any effort into this one." Sora laughed while Chumley returned to his seat.

"You lucked out." Syrus sighed.

"Still, I got a story." Jaden replied. _Well, more like a memory, but they don't know that._ he thought. "Many years ago, a young prince who had never left his castle, snuck out one day."

"Isn't this?" Sora muttered.

"_I think it is."_ Wynn replied. Both had heard this story before, and while it would be scary for an eight-year-old at the time, it was hardly anything to the teens at the table. "_But Jaden never misses a chance to tell everyone how he met her during their first life."_

Jaden smiled nostalgically as he recalled. "Once he was clear of the castle guards, he went into the surrounding city to see what the commonfolk lived like. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He had never seen so many different people at once." Glancing to the side, the hero duelist saw his girlfriend with the same smile he wore. "But while he was wandering, suddenly he heard a call for help. Being a kind boy, naturally he came running. But when he turned the corner, instead of someone needing help, he saw another child holding a knife pointed straight at him." He could remember the purple-haired kid looking at him with dead eyes. "Of course, the prince didn't know what to do, so naturally he screamed and ran, but the kid was faster. Catching him, she demanded he hand over his money. When he asked why, she upset and just repeated her demand." Jaden chuckled. "It was obvious a second later when her stomach rumbled."

"So what happened next?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Well, the prince offered to buy the girl a meal." Jaden shrugged. "Though, she did keep the knife pointed at m-him through the whole thing. And when the castle guards came storming through the town, the girl just vanished from his side like she had never been there." Jaden finished. "And sorry to say, that's it."

"That wasn't scary at all!" Syrus complained.

A dark laugh echoed from behind the wind and hero duelists. "I want to join in on the fright fest!" Banner announced, startling everyone.

"You just did!" Jaden, Syrus, and Wynn all shouted.

"But since he's here, why not let him draw?" Sora suggested, still trying to wrack his brain for a scary story of any sort. _I guess I could take a page from Jaden's book and recount a memory? Lord knows I have enough terrifying ones._

"Oh wow, that's a level twelve monster." Jaden gasped. Sora looked over to see Banner holding a Five-Headed Dragon.

_Wait, who had that card?_ Sora wondered. Syrus used machines, Jaden didn't have any dragons in his hero deck, and Sora only used wind monsters, so Five-Headed wouldn't be in his deck even if he had the materials.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Syrus declared nervously.

Banner laughed. "What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?" he asked. Jaden and Sora were instantly attentive. One for pure curiosity, the other for a possible lead on the energy he had been sensing. ""No one talks about it, but there was a special dorm set at the edge of the forest." Banner explained. "It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing."

"Where'd they all go?" Syrus gulped.

"Well, that's the mystery of it." Banner replied quickly, "But the rumor was it had something to do with Shadow Games." Sora, Jaden, and their girlfriends tenses at those two accursed words. They had been the cause of grief for many centuries for many people, all their past selves included. While Banner explained what Shadow Games were, he got to the "powerful mystical items."

"You mean the Millennium Items?" Sora asked. "But those have been gone for years." he pointed out.

Banner laughed. "Yes, that is true enough." he acknowledged. "But I find most stories, they generally have to come from somewhere." Phaoroh meowed in annoyance. "Well I think that's my cue to get back home." Banner declared, heading for the door.

"Me too. See you guys tomorrow." Sora added, slipping a note over to Jaden.

"Later." The two Slifers replied.

"What did he hand you, Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Let me see." he muttered, opening the note. Chuckling, he put it in his pocket. "He wanted to remind me to get to sleep since its test day tomorrow."

Syrus looked skeptical, but decided not to push. "You have a point. Night." Syrus said, heading up for the dorm with Chumley in tow.

"_So what did it really say?"_ Yubel asked dryly.

Jaden's care-free attitude vanished. "That he's gonna check out the dorm and let us know after tests what he found." he informed. "Yubel, if there really was something involving Shadow Games going on here,"

_"Sora will find it and we'll wipe it out."_ Yubel assured. _"Now come on, you have tests tomorrow and don't think I'm going to help you cheat."_

"Oh come on, just this once?" Jaden whined.

...

Sora stood in front of the dorm, arms crossed and eyes closed as the wind blew through the trees. "Residual at best." he muttered. "It bears investigation, but we'll have to be careful." he muttered.

_The next day(insert spongebob narrator voice here)_

Tests went about how Sora expected. There were a few things he didn't remember, but he was sure he would get at least a B. Glancing to where Jaden and Syrus sat, he noticed the former was asleep, having already finished according to Wynn. Absently wondering if Yubel had caved into Jaden's pleading(doubtful) and helped him, he heard a nearby Ra mention that new cards had come in. Soon, the tests were over and most of the students evacuated the classroom in a mad dash for the card shop.

Sora chuckled at everyone's enthusiasm as he walked over to Jaden and Syrus, who were being roused by Basiton. "So what's the story with you getting here fifteen minutes late, Jay?" Sora asked jokingly.

"Just doing a good deed for the day." Jaden shrugged with a yawn.

"Yubel?" Sora asked dryly.

_"He helped a lady push her van up the hill on the way here. You know how he is."_ the dragon girl replied, smirking.

"Yubel, you didn't need to tell him that!" Jaden said indignantly. "Anyway, where did everyone else go?"

"To get the rare cards I heard about most likely." Sora shrugged. "If you hurry, you may even get some."

"Wait, Sora I get, but why aren't you going, Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"Please," Bastion scoffed. "One Errant card would throw my deck's delicate balance off."

Well, getting the cards had been a bust. Apparently someone bought them all by the time the students had gotten there. Jaden's group wondered who had bought the whole shipment.

...

"Someone seriously bought up all the rare cards?" Chazz demanded.

"Sorry Chazz, we couldn't get even one." one of his goons replied.

"Not like it matters, no duelist in the Academy has even one card that can beat me." Chazz shrugged off arrongantly.

"Unless those duelists are Jaden Yuki and Sora Cliff." came a familiar voice. Chazz and his goons looked up to see a guy in a trench coat.

"That's the sticky-fingers who made off with all the rare cards!" Goon 2 gasped.

"Oh? You mean these?" The man asked, opening the trenchcoat to reveal it was Crowler with all the cards.

"You looked better covered up." Chazz quipped.

Twitching slightly, Crowler pressed on, "Well, I have a plan to make us both look better and make at least Jaden look like the fourth-rate duelist he truly is! I want you to be his opponent in the field test, and I want you to use these rare cards!" the twisted teacher explained.

"Um, I'm an Obelisk. I can't duel a Slifer, even if it is Jaden." Chazz pointed out.

"You leave that to me. Just do as I say and expose that slacker for the pitiful duelist he is." Crowler commanded.

...

"No evidence on who the Duel Giant may be." Sora muttered, watching the Slifer and Ra duels.

"SORA CLIFF, PLEASE REPORT TO FIELD FOUR. SORA CLIFF TO FIELD FOUR PLEASE." the voice on the PA system called.

"Guess that's our cue." Sora muttered, standing and offering a hand to Wynn. "Shall we my dear?"

_"Let's."_ Wynn agreed.

Sora stood in front of a Ra he recognized as one Jaden had dueled the other day. "Drake, right?" Sora called.

"That's right, now pull out your disk and let's get this done!" Drake replied, activating his own disk.

Sora nodded, activating his disk and loading his deck. _He uses some kind of Dragon Beatdown deck if I remember right._ Sora thought.

"Duel!"

**Sora:4000**

**Drake:4000**

"I'll go first." Sora declared, drawing. "I summon this in defense mode and play three cards facedown to end my turn."

"Typical first move." Drake shrugged, drawing. "I summon Spear Dragon(ATK:1900). And get this, my Spear Dragon can do piercing damage." Drake smirked. "Spear Dragon attack!" Drake ordered, his dragon taking flight.

Sora grit his teeth as his Gusto Egul was revealed(DEF;400) before being impaled.

**Sora:4000-2500**

"Since you destroyed Gusto Egul, I can summon my Gusto Codor from my deck(ATK:1000)." Sora informed, another condor with a helmet and armor appearing in Egul's place.

"Well, my Spear Dragon switches to defense mode when it attacks(DEF:0), and I'll put a card facedown to end my turn." Drake finished.

Sora drew, rolling his eyes. "I summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto(ATK:1000). First I'll have her destroy your Spear Dragon." Winda threw a wind gust, shattering the defending dragon. "Now Gusto Codor attack!" Sora ordered, his bird raking its talons across Drake.

**Drake:4000-3000**

"I'll end my turn for now." Sora finished, waiting for his next move.

"I summon Twin-headed Behemoth(ATK;1500)." Drake declared after drawing. "Then I'll play my facedown, Shrink. Now I can cut your Codor's attack in half(ATK:1000-500). Twin-Headed Behemoth, take out that bird!" Drake ordered.

"Activate trap, Magical Hats." Sora declared, his middle facedown rising. Now I can take my Gusto Codor and two spell/trap cards from my deck, put them on the field face-down, and shuffle them." he explained, his Codor vanishing under the giant hat with a question mark before two more appeared.

Drake groaned. "Fine then, Behemoth, target Winda instead!" The dragon reached for the priestess, grabbing her with one head before chomping down, destroying her.

**Sora:2500-2000**

"Sorry Winda." he muttered,"But now that you destroyed her, I can summon my Gusto Gulldo from my deck(DEF:400)." he called yet another bird appearing on the field as the hats vanished, revealing Codor(DEF:400).

Drake bit his tongue to keep himself from cursing. _For every monster I destroy, another takes its place. Gonna have to come up with something else._ he mentally complained. "I'll end my turn." he replied.

"My move then." Sora declared drawing. _Alright, first order of business is getting rid of that Behemoth. I already have the cards I need, now let's see if I can make this work. _"First, I'm switching Gusto Codor back into attack mode(ATK:1000)." Sora declared, his roosting condor stretching its wings. "Then I'll equip Codor with Metalmorph." he added, his left facedown raising. "Now my bird gets a new shiny coat, and three hundred attack points with it(ATK:1000-1300)." Codor screeched as its armor took on a new shine. "And not only that, it gains half the attack of the monster it battles. Codor, show that Behemoth who the real masters of the sky are! Iron Talon(ATK:1300-2050)!" Codor divebombed the Behemoth, destroying it easily.

**Drake:3000-2450**

"And just to disuade you from summoning anything with a high level, I play Burden of the Mighty." Sora added, activating one of his favorite spells. "Now your monsters lose 100 attack points for every level they have. I end my turn."

"And since you did, I can summon my Twin-Headed Behemoth back from my graveyard, though its attack is reduced by 500(ATK:1500-1000-700)." Drake informed, his monster appearing again, but heavily battered. "My move. I sacrifice my Behemoth to summon Luster Dragon Number 2(ATK:2400-1800)." Drake grit his teeth as his dragon shrunk. "Next, I think I'm gonna get rid of that little issue of your spell. I play Stamping Destruction! Now I can destroy your Burden of the Mighty since I have a Dragon monster on the field." Sora grit his teeth as Luster Dragon 2 stomped on his spell, destroying it ad sending a shockwave back into him.

**Sora:2000-1500**

"Now my Luster Dragon gets his attack points back(ATK:1900-2400)."

"Really annoying really quick." Sora muttered.

"Luster Dragon, destroy Gusto Codor!" Drake ordered, his dragon letting loose a breath attack to destroy the bird.

**Sora:1500-400**

"When my Codor is destroyed, I can summon a Psychic type monster from my deck with 1500 or less defense points. I summon Genetic Woman(ATK:1700)." Sora declared, his new blonde monster with a giant green gauntlet appearing.

"I end my turn, but it looks like you're done as well." Drake informed matter-of-factly.

"Don't be too sure." Sora replied, drawing Eatos. "Alright, I activate my trap, Blessings of Gusto. Now I can return my Codor and Egul to my deck, and special summon my Winda, Priestess of Gusto(ATK:1000). Now, since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can summon Guardian Eatos(ATK:2500)."

"No way!" Drake gasped. _If I hadn't destroyed Codor, I would have been fine._ he realized. _He let me destroy his Gustos just so he could activate his trap and meet the summoning conditions for Eatos._

"Eatos, clear the way! Go Guardian Fist!" Sora ordered, his heavy hitter destroying the dragon with a well-placed punch.

**Drake:2450-2350**

"Genetic Woman, Winda, direct attack!" Sora ordered, his monsters moving. Genetic Woman clawed at Drake with her gauntlet while Winda threw a gust of enchanted wind.

**Drake:2350-650-0**

"Game over." Sora declared, smirking. "Nice one, had I not drawn Eatos when I did, I would have lost."

"No, I'm sure you still had something up your sleeve even then." Drake replied. "I'll be calling for a rematch."

"Any time, any place." Sora replied with a smirk, stepping off the field so Jaden could take his place. "Let's see how old Jaden does here." he muttered, watching his friend take the stage.

_**And done! Well that happened. What did you guys think of my play with Eatos? Pretty clever, right? Anyway, thoughts? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review and I'll see you all next time for Jaden and Chazz's duel!**_


	8. Test day: Jaden's duel

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"I'm dueling an Obelisk, and it's Chazz?" Jaden gasped when he saw his opponent.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Chazz demanded, annoyed at the delay.

"Just kinda thought that I'd be dueling someone in Slifer." Jaden shrugged.

Crowler stepped onto the field. "Yes, well we thought, since you've been doing so well in duels these past few weeks, we'd give you someone more on your level." he explained.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Syrus muttered

"This is a trap." Sora declared, coming to stand by Syrus and Bastion.

"Agreed. Only a cavalier fool would agree to it." Bastion replied.

"Well, okay then." Jaden shrugged, shocking Bastion and electing an eye roll from Sora. _"_I'll be happy to beat you, just like in Obelisk Arena." he replied, causing Chazz's brow to twitch, and activating his disk while Chazz did the same.

"Duel!"

**Jaden:4000**

**Chazz:4000**

"I'll make the first move." Jaden declared, drawing. A chirp filled his ears and he smiled. _Hey Winged Kuriboh, hope you're ready cause we're gonna lay the smackdown on Chazz._ "I'll summon an old friend. You remember Clayman, right?" Jaden asked, summoning his top defense monster(DEF:2000). "Hope so, cause he wants to get reacquainted. That's my turn. You're go Chazz."

"Don't think that pile of pebbles is enough to beat me, or this." Chazz sneered, drawing. _I am not gonna let this slacker out-duel me again._ he thought, looking over his cards. _Not what I need, so, _"I play Magical Mallet, fresh off the presses."

"Not good." Sora muttered.

"What is it?" Jaden asked, dreading the answer.

"It's a redo. I can put all the cards I don't want back in my deck, shuffle, then draw as many cards as I returned." Chazz explained smugly.

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"And a dangerous one." Bastion agreed. "Now he can pick which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't." he explained, watching Chazz reshuffle and draw.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part!" Chazz mocked, playing another Magical Mallet.

"Not again." Sora muttered.

"What can I say? It comes in handy, especially when I'm looking for this! V Tiger Jet(ATK:1600) sharpen your claws for attack mode!" The mechanical tiger appeared with a growl. "And there's more where that came from, check out the magic of Frontline Base."

"Shit, an A-Z deck." Sora swore. _With Frontline Base, he can summon a Union monster once per turn, and I can guess which one he's summoning._

"I summon W-Wing Catapult! Gentlemen, start your engines." The catapult took flight, Tiger Jet not far behind. "Now combine into VW-Tiger Catapult(AKT:2000)." Everyone gasped at the powerful monster. "But wait, I'm not done yet, cause he still has his special ability." Chazz grinned.

"I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this." Jaden muttered.

"Give me a break!" Syrus groaned. "Is this guy's turn gonna end this century?"

"By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can switch one of your monsters into attack mode." Jaden grit his teeth as Clayman stood(ATK:800). "So after this Heatseeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast." Chazz declared, his monster attacking and destroying Clayman easily.

**Jaden:4000-2800**

"My goodness, perhaps Jaden can't play with the big boys after all." Crowler said in mock surprise. _Though, I am still worried about what Jaden said before the duel started._ he mentally admitted.

"I'll finish up with one card facedown." Chazz said.

"Yeah, you finish up, cause I'm just getting warmed up." Jaden quipped, drawing. "And speaking of warmed up, here's a monster that can really turn up the heat. I play Polymerization!"

"Not good." Chazz muttered.

"Now by fusing Avian and Burstinatrix, I can summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(ATK:2100)." Flame Wingman appeared with a pose worthy of Jojo's, and Jaden smirked. "Now Wingman, fry that Tiger Catapult! Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden ordered, his hero destroying the machine in a firy blaze. "And let's not forget about his special ability, meaning you take damage equal to your monster's atack points." Jaden reminded, letting his monster's mouth-hand shoot a blaze directly at Chazz.

**Chazz:4000-3900-2900**

"Then I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn."

"My draw. Hope you're ready." Chazz replied, looking over his cards. _Looks like he messed up my initial strategy. Oh well, more than one way to skin a cat. _"I know X-Head Cannon is ready, and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z-Metal Tank."

"That can only mean one thing." Syrus realized.

"_Looks like I'm going to need to come out after all._" Yubel sighed.

"And now I play Call of the Haunted!" Chazz declared, his facedown revealing itself. "And in case you slept through that class too, it lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard. I summon Y-Dragon Head." the three machines appeared in a flash of light before combining. "And they turn into something even worse. XYZ-Dragon Cannon(ATK:2800)!" Chazz called throwing his arm in the air.

"He's getting cocky." Sora muttered with a smirk.

"Now I'll use its ability. By throwing out a hand card, I can destroy one of your cards. I choose Flame Wingman!" Dragon Cannon took aim before firing, destroying one of Jaden's most powerful monsters. "Now, XYZ-Dragon Cannon, take out the rest of his life points!" Chazz ordered.

"Not so fast, I play a trap!" Jaden declared, his left facedown rising. "A Hero Emerges."

"A Hero what?" Chazz asked dumbly.

"Emerges. Like Emerges out onto my field. Now you pick a card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can special summon it. So, take your pick."

"Yeah yeah, far right." Chazz replied dryly.

"Thanks, cause I'm summoning Winged Kuriboh(DEF:200)." Jaden declared, the winged fuzzball appearing and getting coos of adoration from the female population of the students.

"He's still got two cards." Sora chuckled, remembering what had happened in the card shack.

"Well, it looks like there's about to be a fried furball on the field, and I like mine well-done. Dragon Cannon, attack!" Chazz ordered, the beams from the monster's weapons firing at the little monster.

"I sacrifice two cards in my hand to activate Transcendent Wings!" Jaden called, his other facedown rising as Kuriboh's wings grew.

"Where did he get that card?" Crowler demanded.

"It can't be!" Chazz gasped, instinctively knowing he was in trouble.

"Oh, it be. Winged Kuriboh's evolved into a level ten monster, and it gets better." Jaden explained, watching the now giant wings of his furry friend blocking the energy beams. "Cause by sacrificing himself, he can destroy all attack position monsters on the field, and hit you for the combined total of their attack points. Show him what I mean, pal!" Jaden ordered, the energy rebounding and destroying the mechanical menace before slamming into Chazz.

**Chazz:2900-100**

"Lucky punk." the Obelisk snarled.

"Lucky? No, I just have a soft spot for old ladies." Jaden shrugged. "But not for you, and that's bad news, cause all I have to do is draw a monster and I win." he added, and drew. "I summon Hero Kid(ATK:300). Attack!" the supersuit-wearing child appeared and immedietly sent a shockwave at Chazz, knocking him on his back.

**Chazz:100-0**

The crowd was speechless before erupting into cheers. "Jaden did it!" Syrus cheered.

"As expected." Sora chuckled.

"This can't be!" Crowler growled. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, there's no way this is possible!"

"And just what are you talking about Crowler?" Sheppard asked suspicously.

"N-Nothing. I'm going to go grade some tests." Crowler replied quickly, storming out of the room with Sheppard's laughter following.

Meanwhile, Jaden was drinking in the cheers before looking at his fallen opponent. "That's game, Chazz, unless you wanna duel again?" he asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Don't worry, we will." the Obelisk spat, storming out of the arena.

"Nice work, Jaden." Sora complimented, coming up with Syrus and Bastion.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus added happily.

"That was very well done, Jaden." Sheppard called over the PA. "Never in the history of the school has a Slifer dueled an Obelisk in these exams. Not only did you hold your own, you won! Such courage against overwhelming odds is...inspiring."

"_As if you could expect anything less from my beloved."_ Yubel said proudly.

"It is with great pride I promote you to Ra Yellow, good job!" The stadium erupted into even more cheers as Jaden's friends congratulated him.

...

"You're not staying, are you?" Sora asked as he walked toward the Ra dorms. "Not until Syrus comes too at the very least."

"Nah," Jaden replied, following his friend up the stairs to his dorm. "But come on, don't you think red is my color? I wouldn't look all that good in yellow."

"I'm sure our Yandere Dragon Girl would disagree." Sora quipped.

_"I AM NOT A YANDERE!" _Yubel shouted, pouting when Sora, Jaden, and Wynn all laughed. _"So, did you look into the abandoned dorm?"_ she asked more calmly.

"Yeah, there's residual shadow energy there. Nothing to worry about, but it bears investigating if it has something to do with those damned games or the presence on the island." the wind duelist replied. "I'll check it out some other time. Until then, I recommend staying away." he added.

"So it's no threat for now?" Jaden asked. Sora shook his head. "Alright, guess I better head home then."

"What about the Giant?" Sora asked.

"No leads, but we'll keep looking." Jaden replied before turning to go back the way he came.

"Stay out of trouble, Jaden!" Sora warned.

"No promises!" the slifer replied, waving over his shoulder.

_**And done! So, I'll admit to a lack of variation in this one, but hey, whatever! So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review with your thoughts, and to the guest leaving the Please Update reviews, could you put a little more effort into it than that? I get you seem to like the story, but I'd like to know why. Well, until next time! Oh! And a big thanks to Wowza48 for pointing out my little booboo in the last chapter, it should be fixed now.**_


	9. Shadow Duel at the Abandoned Dorm

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Jaden, why are we doing this?" Syrus asked, following his friend through the dark woods.

"I just wanna see the dorm Banner was talking about last night." Jaden replied, shining the flashlight forward more for Syrus' sake than anything. His powers did give him nightvision after all.

"Why couldn't we just use your weird shadow trick again?" Syrus whined.

"Cause I can only use it to go places I've been or places I can see." Jaden continued to explain.

_"And why are we doing this now? When Sora said it should be left alone?"_ Yubel questioned, floating beside her boyfriend.

"Come on, Yubel, aren't you curious?" Jaden asked dryly.

"_Not if it puts you in danger. Which you seem to attract like a magnet."_ the dragon girl sighed.

The trio continued walking until they came to a broken-down building that had to be their destination. Jaden's eyes flashed golden, and he looked over his shoulder at his companions. "This is the place." he informed, shining his light around before landing on a rose next to the fence. "What the heck?" he muttered. A branch snapped, startling the shorter Slifer as Jaden turned his beam over to the noise. A familiar blonde revealed herself. "Oh, hey Lex." Jaden greeted.

"Alexus?" Syrus asked. "What are you doing here?"

"That's funny, I was about to ask you two the same thing." Alexis replied testily.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm and wanted to check it out." Jaden explained.

"Well that isn't very intelligent. Don't you know kids have a way of disappearing in there?" the blonde demanded.

"There's residual energy at best. Without a heavy jumpstart, there's not enough to spirit anyone away." Jaden argued dryly.

"And how do you know that?" Alexis snapped.

Jaden tensed, realizing he was stuck. "Well anyway, you know what we're doing here, how about you?" he asked quickly.

"I have my reasons, that's why!" Lex snarled.

_"This little girl better watch her tone." _Yubel hissed.

Taking a breath, Alexis said, "Look, it's just that my brother was one of the kids who vanished." Jaden and Syrus' eyes widened, and Yubel rubbed her arm in slight shame.

_That explains the rose. _Jaden thought, glancing behind him. _Yubel, think the energies we're sensing really had something to do with it?_

_"It's possible. We'll need to look into it when no one is around."_ Yubel replied.

"Look, you guys should just head back before someone catches you. If they do, you'll be expelled." Alexis suggested, cutting off the mental dialogue before walking away.

"Cause that worked so well last time." Jaden muttered with an eye roll.

"If Alexis' brother is one of the students who vanished, then the rumors aren't just rumors." Syrus muttered. "I say we should get going."

"You do that, Yubel and I are gonna head in." Jaden replied, earning a nod from his girlfriend.

"WHAT?" Syrus squawked.

"Just stay here with the rose. if anything comes out and tries to grab you, I'll know." Jaden assured, eyes flashing before he vanished, appearing in the doorway.

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus groaned after a second.

Off to the side, Alexis mentally sighed. _I hope he knows what he's doing._ she thought, turning to leave. Before she could, a shadowy figure grabbed her before she could even scream.

...

Inside, the trio explored the dorm. "A couple throw rugs, a couch and a tv, and we could totally move in here." Jaden joked.

"No way! This is worse than the Slifer dorm!" Syrus protested.

_"Jaden, come take a look at this."_ Yubel called, waving him over to the walls with various carvings.

"Aren't these the Millennium Items?" Jaden asked, looking them over. _I should bring Sora here to see if he can read these._ he thought before looking around and seeing a picture of an Obelisk Student with brown or possibly dirty blonde hair. "And that shows someone I've never seen before." he quipped. _Probably one of the missing students. Maybe Lex's brother? _he thought, grabbing the picture and slipping it into his jacket.

"_The energies seem most concentrated down these stairs."_ Yubel informed after a while.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jaden agreed, looking down said stairs. "Hey, what's that?" he wondered, noticing something on the ground right in front of the top stair. He picked it up, recognizing the card instantly. "This is Alexis' card." he muttered before a scream filled the dorm. "Yubel!"

_"Going." _the duel spirit replied, flying down the stairs. The boys following close behind.

They all came into what looked like some cave-themed arena. The room was circular, with various bolders lining the walls. Across the room, laying in some sort of coffin, was Alexis. "How is she?" Jaden called.

"_Unconscious, but fine." _Yubel replied. _"It looks like she's been hypnotized."_ the dragon girl added, floating next to her boyfriend.

"She is gone, sent to the Shadow Realm." an ominous voice replied as fog began to fill the room.

"Who's there?" Jaden demanded, eyes flashing golden. "Show yourself, you faker."

Titan stood from within, laughing darkly. "What do you mean? I am your worst nightmare come true. I am the Shadow Duelist."

"You're nothing but an out-of-work carnie." Jaden scoffed, the shadows beginning to swirl. "Now return my friend or face the Herald of Darkness!" he demanded, darkness swirling around him in a protective shell.

...

Deep under the Academy, something responded to Jaden's power, something as old as his Gentle Darkness. From in his room, eyes closed and arms crossed in thought, Sora felt their prescence. "Jaden you fool, what have you done?" he wondered, eyes opening in worry. "Wynn, we're leaving."

_"Right!" _the spellcaster replied, coming over to the balcony.

...

Back in the cave arena, Titan was internally panicking. _I was never told about this!_ he thought, terrified of what he was witnessing.

"J-Jaden?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Sy." Jaden assured. "There's nothing to worry about."

As if to prove him wrong, dark blobs began to come up from the floor. "What's happening?" Titan asked as they began crawling toward him.

"This isn't me!" Jaden replied, almost shocked enough to lose his focus. Thankfully he kept up the barrier and Yubel's third eye glowed, adding a second layer protecting Syrus and Jaden.

_"Pathetic."_ she scoffed.

Titan wasn't so lucky, The blobs attacked him, burrowing into his skin until they vanished. After a second, he exhaled and stood with glowing red eyes. "We meet again, Herald of the Gentle Darkness." "Titan" chuckled.

"Who are you?" Jaden demanded, pulling his duel disk from his pack.

"My name is of no importance at the moment. All that matters is that you duel me." Titan replied, activating his own duel disk and vest.

"If that's what it takes to get you out of my hair." Jaden replied, his disk activating as he loaded his deck.

"Prepare to lose your soul, Herald." Titan taunted.

"Duel!" both shouted.

**Titan:4000**

**Jaden:4000**

"I hope you're ready to lose, Herald." Titan laughed, drawing. "I summon Infernal Queen Archfiend in attack mode!" he declared, his monster appearing with a screech(ATK:900).

_An Archfiend monster? This could be tough._ Jaden thought, glancing over his own hand.

"And now that this monster's out, all Archfiend monsters gain 1000 attack points." Titan added, his monster screaming again(ATK:1900).

"I knew that one, and I also know that you need to pay lifepoints to keep those Archfiends around." Jaden replied confidently.

"Maybe so, but not after I play Pandemonium." Titan countered, activating his field spell. The room became bathed in a red aura, skeletal monsters lining the walls. "And it doesn't just change the scenery. It also changes the rules." the masked duelist continued. "Now I don't have to pay lifepoints for my Archfiends and if one is destroyed by anything but battle, I can add another one to my hand."

Jaden grit his teeth. "My draw." he declared, drawing. He looked over his hand, seeing Hero Signal, Avian, Bubbleman, Black Ptera, and Limit Reverse. And the card he just drew was Mirror Force. _Nothing I can use to take out his monster yet, but maybe..._ he thought, "Elemental Hero Avian, your king calls you in attack mode!" he called, his green-clad monster appearing(ATK:1000). "Then I'll throw down two facedowns before giving it over to you." he finished.

"Too bad you won't be able to play them." Titan mocked, drawing. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode(ATK:2000-3000)." he called, his monster appearing and gaining its boost. "Now to put my monster to use. Terrorking Archfiend, attack Avian with Locust Storm Barrage." Terrorking's chest opened to reveal an insect swarm headed right for Avian.

"Not so fast, I play a trap! Go Mirror Force! This destroys all your attack position monsters!" Jaden smirked. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but your Terrorking's ability only activates if it's specifically targeted."

Titan grit his teeth, watching helplessly as his monsters were destroyed. "So you were able to get rid of my monsters, it won't save you. It's your turn."

"Perfect." Jaden replied, drawing Mystic Tomato. He grinned. "I summon Mystic Tomato(ATK:1400)." Jaden declared, the plant laughing maniacally as it bounced onto the field. "And now I think both my monsters are gonna attack you directly! Avian, Tomato, let him have it!" Feathers flew, and a tomato took a bite out of Titan's arm.

**Titan:4000-3000-1600**

"I'll end my turn there. Let's see what you've got." Jaden said smugly.

"Be careful what you wish for, Herald." Titan hissed, drawing. "I'm using DesRook Archfiend's ability to resummon my Terrorking Archfiend(ATK:2000)." Jaden glared at the returning powerhouse. "And let us not forget Pandemonium, allowing me to add a new Archfiend to my hand since one was sent to the graveyard by an effect." he added, taking a new card from his deck. "Next, I'll summon a second Terrroking Archfiend!" Titan called, a duplicate of his monster appearing."Now Terroking 1, attack his Avian! Locust Storm Barrage!" Jaden could only watch as his monster was destroyed, gripping his arm as a shard of Avian knicked him.

**Jaden:4000-3000**

"Terrorking 2, take out his Mystic Tomato." Titan ordered, pointing at the plant. "Locust Storm Barrage!" Tomato exploded, leaving behind a dark mist.

**Jaden:3000-2600**

"Not only did you activate my trap, Hero Signal, you also triggered my Tomato's ability!" Jaden called, his other facedown activating. "Hero Signal lets me summon a new Hero when one of my monsters is destroyed. Elemental Hero Clayman, take a knee(DEF:2000). And my Mystic Tomato's ability lets me summon a dark monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck," Jaden explained, grinning. "With me?" he asked.

_"Always."_ Yubel replied with a smirk.

"I summon Yubel(ATK:0)!" as his girlfriend took the field, she grinned maliciously at Titan.

Titan laughed. "That freak of nature doesn't even have any attack points! There is nothing she can do against my Archfiends." he mocked.

"Don't be too sure." Jaden hissed, drawing. "I summon Black Ptera(ATK:1000). Then I'll end my turn, which activates Yubel's ability, sacrificing one of my monsters to keep her around. I think I'll pick Black Ptera. And now its ability activates. When its destroyed by anything but battle, it returns to my hand." he explained, getting his dinasour back.

"Very well, my turn." Titan declared, drawing. "I play Monster Reborn to resummon Infernal Queen Archfiend(ATK:900-1900), and lest we forget, my Terrorking Archfiends both gain the attack boost she grants(ATK:2000-3000x2). Now to destroy that pitiful monster. Terrorking Archfiend, attack Yubel!" Both duelist and monster smirked as the latter's third eye lit up. The locusts bounced off Yubel's barrier. "What is happening?" Titan demanded.

"It's Yubel's ability." Jaden replied with a grin. "You see, when a monster attacks her, not only is she not destroyed, but you take the damage I would've. In other words, you just lost. Show him what I mean, babe."

_"Gladly."_ Yubel replied, flicking her barrier and sending the locusts hurdling towards Titan, who screamed in pain before falling.

**Titan:2600-0**

"That's game." Jaden grinned, glancing over to the coffin holding Alexis. "Yubel, mind giving me a hand? You too, Syrus."

"Right." both monster and human replied, following Jaden to grab Alexis from the coffin.

With some help from the others, Jaden managed to get Alexis comfortably in his arms, bridal style. "I think I got her. Thanks." he said after a second. Yubel nodded, vanishing. Turning to where Titan lay, the hero duelist absently wondered what he should do with the possessed man. The decision was made for him, though as the blobs attacked him again, dragging the unconscious man into the ground.

"U-um, Jaden, what exactly happened?" Syrus asked.

"I'll explain later, let's get out of here first." Jaden replied, leading Syrus out of the arena before having the blue haired boy grab onto him. A second later, they were in front of the girl's dorm. "Could you knock, Syrus? I'd do it myself, but..." Jaden requested, indicating the blonde in his arms.

Syrus nodded, knocking nervously. Thankfully, Ms. Fountain was quick to answer. "What happened?" she asked, instantly noticing the blonde.

"We found her like this not too long ago, figured we should bring her here." Jaden explained, not technically lying as he was ushered inside.

"Set her over here." the teacher ordered, gesturing at a couch. Jaden nodded, doing as ordered before stretching. "Thank you for bringing her back, but you both should get out of here and back to your dorms before security catches you."

"No problem. Good night!" Jaden called, stepping out and grabbing Syrus' arm before his eyes flashed golden again. A second later, they were in front of the Slifer dorms. "Wonder why I couldn't teleport straight in?" he muttered, opening the door to see the lights were on, leaving only a few small shadows. Turning to Syrus, he said, "Now, what are your questions? I'll answer them as best I can."

_**And done! Well, things are moving. Slowly, but they're moving. So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review and I'll see you all next time!**_


	10. The trouble with brothers: Part 1

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The morning after Jaden's duel in the abandoned dorm, everyone was still asleep at the Slifer dorm. Then a military style van pulled up the the front of the building, a bunch of uniformed guys jumping out and climbing the stairs. This, of course, woke Banner as he exited his own room to see what the commotion was, gasping at the newcomers. "The Disciplinary Action Squad? They only show up when someone is really in trouble! And they're headed straight for Jaden's room!"

...

Up in our hero's room, he and his best friend were sound asleep until a knock at the door was heard. "Open up!" a female voice called. "Open up right now or we'll bust down this door!"

_"Jaden, I think we have trouble."_ Yubel informed, checking to make sure she could fall back on her own powers, given a chance.

"Seriously?" Jaden groaned, sitting up. "After last night? Hope they brought an army."

"Don't worry, we did!" the voice called, the door flying through the room and out the window as soldier-types stormed in. The woman who was talking before glared at him. "You must be Jaden, and that must be Syrus." she hissed, glancing up t the middle bunk, where Syrus was startled awake.

Jaden's hand crept toward his disk and deck._ No hostile moves until they make one._ he ordered telepathically. Yubel nodded her understanding. "Yeah, and why are you guys here?"

"That will be made clear at the interrogation. You'd best come with us."

...

"Suspended?" the Slifers gasped as they were "read the charges" so to speak.

"That's what I recommended, yes." the DAS woman replied. "You knowingly trespassed into the abandoned dorm. An anonymous letter from one of the faculty confirms it."

Jaden's eyes flashed gold, glancing to the screan on his left. "Anonymous my ass. Crowler sent that letter, and he's had it out for me since day one." he declared. "My friend Sora and I can confirm this, as we have fake love letters written by him."

"Oh? And what makes you think it's my handwriting?" Crowler asked smugly.

"I have one of the tests you graded with your personal notes. If we compare, I'm sure the writing will be a match. Like I said, Sora and I _both _have a letter."

The door behind the two boys slid open, and Sora entered. "Not to mention, I have a recorded conversation in which Crowler set the match up between Jaden and Chazz during the tests just to humiliate the former." he added, holding up a disk.

"When did you have time to record that?" Crowler squaked.

"Hid a listening device in your pocket when I bumped you in the hall last week." Sora replied casually. "So as you can see, Crolwer's word is more than a little biased."

"Indeed." Sheppard replied, nodding. "Very well, a full investigation will be put into effect on this matter, but that doesn't change the fact that both Jaden and Syrus entered the dorm."

"Besides Crowler's word, where's the evidence?" Sora demanded. Immediately, Sheppard's head was replaced by recorded footage of Jaden and Syrus exploring. "Jaden, Yubel, how the actual FUCK did you miss a camera?" the wind duelist demanded. Both couldn't meet his gaze. "Sorry guys, you're on your own. I'll swing by with the letter Jaden mentioned in a few." he called, abandoning the Slifers to their fate.

"Well, with that out of the way, there is still the matter of punishment." the DAS woman said, trying to get everyone back on track. "You two broke one of the biggest rules on campus, and you must be made an example of."

"But what kind of example are we setting?" Crowler asked. "That we're a bunch of iron-fisted tyrants? No, since we're a duel school how about a tag duel?"

"I actually agree with Crowler on this one." Sheppard admitted. "Win, and you're off the hook. Lose, you'll be suspended for the rest of the semester."

"I'm game." Jaden shrugged, looking to his friend, who hadn't said a word pretty much since they entered.

"Perfect, I'll make the arrangements!" Crowler declared, his screen turning off.

A couple minutes later, the boys were walking down the halls. "Alright, this'll be a breeze!" Jaden cheered.

"Yeah, a breeze." Syrus replied quietly.

Jaden would have asked what was wrong, but a fist connected with his head a second later. "What did you do, you total idiot?" Sora demanded.

"Someone's cranky." Jaden noted.

"Your fault." the wind duelist hissed. "Your little tantrum last night woke up whatever was sleeping on the island. You think someone isn't going to take notice of that and try to capitalize on it? I've been running around all night putting up safeguards to keep all of us from triggering the apocalypse... again."

"It's not like I started what happened back in the day." Jaden argued. The pair continued on like this while Syrus slipped away.

...

"Any luck?" he asked as Alexis and Chumley came back from trying to convince Sheppard to let one of them be Jaden's dueling partner.

"Sorry, we tried our best, but Sheppard wouldn't budge." Chumley explained.

"But if I'm Jaden's partner, we'll lose for sure!" Syrus wailed.

"What's the big deal?" Sora asked. "I've seen you duel, you'll be fine."

"He's right, Sy." Jaden replied. "Besides, there's no one I'd rather have as my partner."

"Ge, thanks." Sora said dryly.

"You're my second pick, though." Jaden quipped back before turning to his short friend. "Anyway Sy, we're gonna go out there, duel our best, and win."

"That sounds like a duel coming on," Sora sighed, "which means I should split before things get messy. See you guys later."

"See you, Sora." Jaden replied, watching his pal walk off.

...

Once he was a good deal away, Sora sighed. "They're never gonna win if Syrus doesn't get out of that slump. Think we should ask around?"

_"Might wanna start with Bastion."_ Wynn recommended, "_He's got all the info on pretty much any duelist here."_

"Good plan, let's move." Sora said, jogging toward the Ra dorm. Locating his target quickly, he called out, "Yo Bastion, got a minute?"

"Ah, Sora." Bastion greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sora explained what was going on with the tag duel and Syrus. "I see, it probably has something to do with Zane." the equation nut theorized.

"Zane? I've heard that name before." Sora muttered, trying to recall.

"I imagine so," Bastion replied, 'Zane Trusedale is the top third-year Obelisk in the school, as well as Syrus' brother."

"I think I get the picture." Sora sighed. "Big brother's shadow is rather imposing."

"Indeed." Bastion nodded along. "I do have data on his deck, if you're interested."

"Of course. Lead the way." Sora replied, following his fellow Ra to his room.

...

Later that evening, Sora was searching for Jaden. All the info he needed, Bastion had willingly given, and with it what Jaden needed to know to beat him. Heading back toward Slifer, the wind duelist noticed Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley all standing in a shallow area of the ocean. "The hell?" he asked, starting to make his way down. That was when he saw Alexis, and soon after her companion.

"You dropping out?" Zane asked coldly.

"Well, umm... Yeah, kinda." Syrus admitted. Sora set his jaw.

"Well it's about time." Zane shrugged. Sora's fist clenched, wind swirling around it.

"You're his big brother, how can you say that?" Jaden demanded. A smirk fell on Sora's lips.

"Because I know him." Zane shrugged, getting a small gasp from Alexis. That tore it.

A huge gust of wind knocked Zane on his ass. "Bet you know it all, right Zane?" Sora spat, revealing himself. "You and me. Now." he declared, throwing on his disk and loading his deck.

"No way Sora, he's mine." Jaden complained.

"Back off." Sora spat, wind swirling around him, giving him an even more menacing aura. "I could care less how powerful he is. No one talks to my friends like that."

As Zane got up, he glared at the enraged duelist. "I've heard of you, Sora Cliff." he muttered, getting to his feet. "Do you really think you have what it takes to beat me?" the Obelisk questioned, his dragons roaring behind him.

"We're about to find out." Sora replied, Eatos and Wynn appearing by his side, glaring daggers.

_**Well, this is going to be intersting. But... I'm cutting it off here cause I can't find Sora's deck at the moment! Write the next chapter as soon as I find it, promise! So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review and I'll see you all next time!**_


	11. The trouble with brothers: Part 2

_**Found it! So without further ado...**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The duel had moved over to the dock, where both stood ready. "Duel!" both shouted.

**Sora:4000**

**Zane:4000**

"I'll go first." Sora declared, drawing his card. "Perfect. I summon Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds in defense mode(DEF:1000). Then I'll play three cards facedown and end my turn. You're go, hotshot."

"Alright then." Zane replied calmly, drawing. "Since you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can summon my Cyber Dragon." Zane declared, laying the card on his disk. He expected to see his signature monster appear, but there was nothing. "What?" he gasped.

"And you're supposed to be the top duelist?" Sora mocked. "Sorry Zane, but my Barrier Statue doesn't let you special summon any monsters that don't have a wind attribute. Last I checked, your Cyber Dragon was a light attribute."

"Sora planned this." Jaden muttered.

"What do you mean, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Sora has an eidetic memory. Between that and his habit of studying up on every duel monster card in existence, how they go together, and how many cards his opponent has, he can come up with a strategy to counter his opponent's plays." Jaden explained.

"Well it looks like all I have to do is get rid of that statue," Zane said, turning the Slifers' attention back to the duel. "So I'll summon my Cyber Soldier of Darkworld(ATK:1400) and destroy it." the Cyber duelist's monster appeared and attacked.

"Activate trap card, Dimension Prison." Sora shrugged. "Now I can banish your attacking monster." he explained simply, watching the Soldier disappear.

Zane growled in annoyance. This Ra was pushing him back! "I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw then." Sora declared, looking at his new card. _I don't want to play Wynn just yet, so _"I think I'll switch my Statue into attack mode:ATK:1000) and equip it with Gravity Ax Grarl, raising its attack points by five hundred(ATK:1000-1500). Now attack!" The green bird-like statue's emerald eyes flashed as it grabbed the ax that fell from the sky and swung it at Zane, who raised his arms in defense.

**Zane:4000-2500**

"That's it for me." he finished with a smirk.

"My draw then." Zane hissed, drawing. "First I summon Cyber Kirin(ATK:300), then I'll play Creature Swap from my hand, meaning we each chose a monster to send to the other player's field."

"Oh crap." Sora said, watching his Barrier Statue switch with Kirin.

"Now, Barrier Statue attatck!" Zane ordered. The statue did as before, slashing the ax in its talons across Kirin.

**Sora:4000-2700**

"I end my turn." Zane said calmly.

"My go." Sora huffed, drawing. _Not what I need right now._ he thought mildly. _Okay think, he's probably going to sacrifice my Statue to summon his first Cyber Dragon. From there, he just needs two more and Polymerization or Power Bond to summon his Cyber End and screw me over. But if he does, I'm ready for him. _Doesn't look like I have much, I'll pass this turn."

"My move then." Zane declared, drawing. _My last Cyber Dragon. Now to play them._ "I sacrifice your Barrier Statue to summon Cyber Dragon(ATK:2100). Now with your Statue no longer a threat, I play Power Bond!"

"Oh no!" Syrus gasped.

_That's it, come to papa._ Sora thought, resisting the urge to glance at his facedown.

"I fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with the two in my hand to summon the Cyber End Dragon(ATK:4000), and with Power Bond, his attack doubles(ATK:4000-8000)."

"Activate Trap!" Sora called suddenly, "Torrential Tribute!"

"What?" Zane gasped.

"Torrential Tribute. Since you summoned a monster, this trap destroys every monster on the field!" Zane watched in horror as his ace monster was destroyed. "Got anything else for me?"

"Yeah, my Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring back my Cyber End Dragon!" Zane roared, his monster beginning to reform.

"Activate Trap, Dust Tornado." Sora countered, his other facedown rising. "Blow away that Call of the Haunted!" Zane's trap was destroyed, as well as his ace again. "Guess your call went to voicemail." the wind duelist taunted.

"I end my turn." Zane growled.

"My draw then." Sora chuckled, drawing. "Nice. I summon Familiar Possessed-Wynn(ATK:1850), and since I'm the kind of boyfriend who loves to give his girl a present every now and again, I think I'll equip her with Black Pendant." Sora's signature monster and girlfriend appeared with a nervous smile, the equip spell appearing around her neck. "On top of looking great on her, it gives Wynn an extra 500 attack points(ATK:1850-2350). Wynn, show him your power! Storm Caller Strike!" Zane once again used his arms as a defense as Wynn's attack struck home.

**Zane:2500-150**

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn. Your move, Zane."

Zane drew and smiled. "I can tell you have a lot of respect for your cards. You could make Obelisk with that kind of dedication. But this is the end. I play Monster Reborn to resummon Cyber End Dragon(ATK:4000)." Cyber End roared as it reappeared. "Next I play Limiter Removal, doubling my Dragon's attack(ATK:4000-8000)."

"Activate Quick-Play spell, Spell Shattering Arrow." Sora said simply. "Your spell is destroyed and you take 500 points of damage, which means you lose."

"Not yet, I play Damage Polorizer!" Zane countered, his other facedown raising.

"So annoying." Sora sighed, drawing a card as Zane did.

"Now Cyber End Dragon, attack." Zane ordered, "Super Strident Blaze!" the three-headed mechanical menace blasted Wynn.

"Don't forget about Black Pendant!" Sora called over the attack. "When its removed from the field, you take 500 points of damage!" he explained before getting knocked off his feet from the attack.

The shockwave also threw Zane back, his life points draining as his opponent's did.

**Zane and Sora:0**

"It's a tie?" Syrus gasped. _But wait a second, just last week..._

One week earlier(spongebob narrator voice)

"Alright! I play Shield Crush to destroy your Harpy Lady 2, which leaves you wide open. And now my Thunder Nyan Nyan attacks you directly!"

**Sora:0**

"I won!" Syrus cheered.

"Damn it, I was sure that was gonna work." Sora complained, picking up his cards from the floor. "Nice dueling Syrus."

Back to the present

_But if I can beat Sora, and he can fight Zane to a tie, maybe..._ Syrus thought, smiling at the possibilities.

"I'll get you next time." Sora hissed, glaring at Zane.

"I look forward to it." Zane replied with a smirk, walking away.

_**And done! Well, that didn't go how I expected. I honestly planned to have Sora win, but then I decided "Where's the fun in that?" So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review and I'll see you guys next time!**_


End file.
